Delirium
by crazyhorse08
Summary: Why was it, in a cramped room filled with familiar faces, that all Layla found she could whisper at that moment was, “Sora.”? LaylaxSora
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I've been reading fics around here for a while now and finally decided that I wanted to partake in this hobby. Well it's my first fic that I ever wrote so I'll really appreciate it if you guys can give me some constructive criticism or any words of encouragement. Enough blabbing from me, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star

* * *

Sighing, the blonde looked up at the building looming over her. Taking another deep breath, she slowly walked toward the automatic sliding doors. As the doors slid open, she hesitated and looked back, not wanting to leave the world of busy, bustling streets that she was comfortable with. She wanted to be anywhere else at the moment, but she knew she had a duty to do. After all, she is Layla Hamilton and Layla Hamilton never backs down and runs away from any challenge, no matter how difficult it is to overcome. 

Not hesitating another second longer, Layla stepped through the doors and quickly found the information desk. Two high school volunteers were softly talking to each other as they waited for their shift to be over. Layla elegantly walked over to the desk and coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know how to get to room 394."

The two volunteers, realizing whom they were in the presence of stood there frozen, mouths slightly open and eyes wide open from shock.

Layla, already used to the various reactions people gave as soon as they saw her, stood there patiently until the female volunteer snapped out of her trance. Blinking a few times, the girl asked, while trying to be as professional as she could, "Um, ex-excuse me, c-could you please repeat the question again?"

"How do I get to room 394?"

"Oh just take the elevators right over there and take it to the third floor," said the volunteer as she pointed to the elevators to the right.

"Thank you very much."

Layla was just about to walk towards the elevators until the male volunteer blurted out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Both Layla and the female volunteer looked at him incredulously as the boy stood there blushing beet red. Quickly slapping him in the back of the head, the female volunteer laughed slightly. "Eh heh heh, just ignore him, he's new…"

Layla shook her head gently and chuckled, while taking out a pen and writing down her signature on a piece of paper. "Here, and thank you for the help."

The blonde slowly walked toward the elevators, and heard the boy exclaim, "Oh man, she is just so HOT," and the girl mutter, "Boys," just before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Layla Hamilton always hated hospitals. 

Practically growing up with visits to the hospital everyday, she was no stranger to the sad atmosphere constantly present in the building. Ever since she was a child, the hospital had always felt this way, cold, somber and hopeless. In fact, Layla reasoned, the hospital barely changed at all from the time when she was a crybaby visiting her mother.

The walls were still stark white, although if one looked very carefully, they would see the paint wearing down into a light brown from the time. There were still many nurses and doctors, either rushing around to their next patient or busily clacking on the keyboards setting up appointments. And there were still countless people sitting in the waiting room, each wearing a tired and hopeless expression on their face; expressions that Layla remembered her father wearing as he sat by her mother's bedside day in and day out.

_Stop that. I shouldn't be thinking about that now._

Layla slightly shook her head to shake herself of her thoughts and preceded to find something to take her mind off of memories she really didn't want to think about at that moment. While absentmindedly glancing at the many flu shot posters and health care advertisements, the elevator finally slowed to a stop and with a light 'ding' the elevator doors slid open.

Layla quickly stepped out and immediately found the sign that pointed her towards her destination.

Heart thumping, Layla walked slowly down the hallway, maintaining as much elegant poise as she could. As she passed by the various room numbers, Layla found the hallways growing blurrier by each step and the closer she got to her destination, the more short of breath she became.

Finally the seemingly endless hallway came to a close as Layla stood in front of her destination, room 394. Reaching out to grab the doorknob, Layla immediately jerked back her hand from it as if it burned.

_Stay focused Layla. Just do it. Stop relating back to the past._

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Layla took one last deep breath and turned the handle without a second thought.

* * *

Layla never did have trouble with words. She was confident and had enough self-esteem to breeze through whatever interview, speeches, and conferences the public required her to do. She was assertive and never was intimidated by the stubborn and ignorant paparazzi. 

But why was it, in a cramped room, filled with familiar faces, that all Layla found she could whisper at that moment was "Sora."

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me just by doing that simple task of leaving a review! It'll make this newbie very happy. See ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait, but I finally found time to update 'insert happy cheer here'. Anyway, THANKS for all the awesome reviews. It really makes me happy to see people enjoy my work, especially since it was my first fic too. Thanks again and I love you all 'throws cookies for the readers'. Now on to the show! I hope you enjoy!**

**Here's some little pointers in case someone gets confused. **

_Italicized paragraphs : flashback  
__**bold italics: flashback of a flashback / TV speak  
**'blah': thought_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star.**

* * *

"Well look who we have here?" 

Snapping her out of her daze, Layla turned to the source of the voice.

"How is she doing?" Layla croaked, mouth feeling dry as her line of vision followed the tangle of IV tubes to the girl they were currently attached to.

The girl was sleeping soundly, oxygen mask fogging each time she breathed. Aside from a few scratches and a nasty bruise on the side of her head, there were no serious injuries on her face that Layla could see, however, casts on her right arm and both legs said otherwise about the rest of her body. Layla also took note of the ragged breaths she heard being take every other second.

A moment of silence washed over the occupants in the room, the only noise coming from the light beeping of the machines, the dripping of fluids into the drip chamber of the IV tube and the ever so quiet, painful gasps of air.

Kalos, sitting in one of the chairs available in the room, leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and laid his chin on the tops of his hands. "Although she doesn't look too great now, her condition has improved dramatically from last night, at least that's what the doctors tell us."

"What happened?" Layla asked, never taking her eyes off of the hospital bed.

"Have you heard the news reports?"

Layla nodded her head.

"That's all you need to know."

Layla frowned and looked out the window.

* * *

_Layla leaped off the balancing beam and into the air. __Spreading her arms, she flipped backwards before twisting herself into a graceful corkscrew. She let gravity pull her down as she landed gently on the stage floor. Taking a deep breath, she danced around the stage with her co-stars, matching her moves with rhythm of the music. As the music approached its climax, Layla's moves became more frantic, before spinning into a pose as the song ended. _

_The sounds of clapping echoed through the theatre._

"_Good job everyone! I could really feel the emotion and the ferocity coming from your moves. I think we just have to work a bit more on the climax of the song; it was a bit shaky there. Oh! Sue, honey, bend your knee a little…yes there! Great! I think that's a wrap for today. Get some sleep and I expect __**all**__ of you here tomorrow at five a.m. No groaning slackers!" _

_Layla chuckled to herself as she watched Cathy scold the newer actors about punctuality and the importance of morning practice. She never did change in the three years they have been working together. She was still rambunctious and hard headed as ever, but she also retained her love and passion for directing and scriptwriting and Layla respected her for that. _

_Wiping sweat off her brow, Layla made her way to her bags and began packing up her belongings. _

_"Yo!" Cathy greeted as she walked up the stage towards Layla. "Great job today. This production of Beauty and the Beast is going to be great! I can't wait to see the audience's expressions!"_

"_But…"_

_Cathy looked surprised for a second, but her surprised looked soon turned into a look of amusement. _

"_I can't fool you one bit huh?"_

"_Well we have worked together for three years. I can tell when you're dissatisfied with something. Just give it to me straight."_

_Cathy gave a sigh before looking at Layla with a serious face. "Well there isn't anything really wrong per say; you're technique is flawless and your acting is wonderful, but I just don't get that fire from you anymore and looking at your expression right now, I feel that you know it too."_

_Layla closed her eyes. "I'm giving it my all and I haven't changed anything that I'm doing. I accepted my past and weaknesses during the "Legend of Phoenix" production so that isn't an issue anymore. I do not know what you're talking about."_

"_Oh stop denying it." Cathy snapped. "You know as well as I do that there is clearly something holding you back from your full potential and we both know that the audience deserves a performance that's worth their time, a performance full of energy and expression. Sure people probably can't notice it now, but after a few more productions, your lack of fire will be plain for everyone to see!" _

_Cathy's eyes softened, her voice quieter. "I'm trying to not only help you as a director, but also a friend and I know very well that you won't continue performing unless you know that you are performing your very best. You love the stage and nobody wants to see you leave it when you still clearly enjoy it."_

_Layla stood still, absorbing Cathy's words. _

"_Nevertheless, I think you're working too hard. You know, how 'bout you and I go out and take a breather." Cathy asked, winking and mouth curled up into a mischievous grin._

"_No Cathy, I will not go drinking with you."_

"_Aw, come on! It'll be on me! And besides, what's the joy of being twenty-one if you don't use it for its advantages!"_

"_I'm not going to abuse my rights and I don't like alcohol anyway. Besides did you forget that we have to get here at five a.m. sharp?" Layla asked, quirking up her eyebrow with a playful smirk on her face. _

"_Damn hangovers!" Cathy exclaimed, throwing her arms in exasperation. "I knew I should've told everyone to meet at eight instead!"

* * *

_

_Bidding farewell to Cathy and the rest of the crew, Layla walked outside of the theatre. She looked up at the advertisement for their production on the wall. It was a beautiful poster of Layla as Belle dressed in a gorgeous golden dress that accentuated her figure, bringing out her curves even more than usual. She was waltzing with the handsome Jeremy Wells, a rising Broadway actor from New York, who played the part of the beast. Although his face was changed to appear more animalistic, anybody who had eyes could see the charming, auburn haired prince hidden behind the makeup._

_She thought back on Cathy's words. It was true that she was losing her fire and spirit and it affected her greatly. She became irritated easily and on some days couldn't even find pleasure in her daily practices. She thought that she might be losing interest in the stage, and it scared her. She didn't want to stop yet. It was still too early for retirement and she still found the audiences' praise invigorating. Layla was truly confused and couldn't find what made her lose her excitement in performing._

_"**You need to get laid." **_

_Layla blushed furiously as Cathy's words came into her head. Cathy claimed that the reason why Layla had lost her excitement was because she was lacking a personal life and was deprived of physical interaction. Layla being Layla, had kept her cool and replied that she wasn't looking for a relationship. She had said that it would interfere with her work and that she didn't have time for one anyway._

_"**My point exactly. You, madam are a workaholic. Live a little!"**_

_Layla grumbled. Why does Cathy's voice have to appear at the worst of times. She was trying to think in peace here!_

_Layla had retorted with a "like you should talk" comment, which Cathy replied with a wink and a "There are more things to me than meets the eye."_

_No wonder why she was a lot less critical towards the newcomers and not to mention a lot perkier. It kind of scared Layla to be honest._

_'Love eh?' She looked up at the poster once again. She scoffed and tore her eyes away and started walking home. As if she needed more paparazzi picking at her personal life.

* * *

_

_"I'm home!"_

_"Ah welcome back Miss Layla. It's pretty late. Did you skip the subway and walk home again?"_

_"Yes, I needed to think."_

_"Well, dinner is almost ready. I'll call you when it's done."_

_"Thank you Macquarie."_

_If there was one person gained Layla's respect, it was Macquarie. A childhood friend and caretaker of Layla ever since she was little, Macquarie always stayed by her side. She never left even when Layla was cold and obnoxious to everyone. After they left Cape Mary for New York, she had told Macquarie that could quit her job as her maid and pursue her own dreams, but she just stood there smiling and replied, **"There's no where else I'd rather go."**_

_Thus Macquarie stayed and continued her job as a maid and began pursuing a career as a performer. Layla really appreciated that. Hey, who wouldn't appreciate somebody who was willing to save you from food poisoning?_

_Layla grabbed a water bottle from her bag and sat down on the couch. Relaxing a bit, she turned on the television. The telephone rang in the kitchen, but Layla didn't worry about it. She knew Macquarie would handle it._

_"Hello, Layla Hamilton's residence, this is Macquarie speaking."_

_Layla diverted her attention back to the television. It was a news report about some country or was it about rising gas prices? Layla waved it off and quietly watched the screen for something interesting._

_Taking a drink of her water, Layla felt her thoughts wander again. Speaking of respect, there was one other who truly gained hers and even her admiration for…_

_"**On other news today, it seems tragedy has befallen those at the Kaleido Stage. Top performer and star Sora Naegino suffered major injuries due to a mistake during tonight's production of ****The Hunchback of Notre Dame.****"**_

_The news reporter's voice echoed through the room. Layla choked on her water as she listened on to the report._

_"**During the final act, Naegino apparently slipped and missed catching the bar. In falling, she obtained a concussion and has fallen into a coma. No new news about her condition has been given."**_

_"**That's truly sad to hear. Her performances have always been the highlight of the shows. I give my regards to the Kaleido Stage. On other news…"**_

_Layla didn't bother following the rest of the report. Her mind was focused on one thing only._

_"Um, Miss Layla? Kalos Eido just called to inform you…oh… so you've already heard." Macquarie stood awkwardly by the doorway, averting her eyes and playing with the hem of her skirt. Not knowing exactly what to say at a time like this, she called out to Layla, awaiting her orders. "Miss Layla?"_

_Finding her voice again, Layla spoke, eyes never leaving the television screen. "Call for a plane to Cape Mary immediately."_

_"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_

Layla turned around fiercely and glared at Kalos.

"What do you mean to say that that's all I need to know? I fly down here as fast as I could in hopes of obtaining some sort of information not provided in the news reports! I came down here to find out what had happened, to find an answer to this. I came here because I'm worried about a friend, about Sora." Layla's voice faltered as she spoke Sora's name. She stared Kalos in the eyes and clenched her fists, waiting for his response.

How could he not understand? She didn't want to hear the report from a reporter's mouth. Sora was her partner, her dream, her inspiration. She was the one who offered her hand and pushed her to open her heart, to follow her dreams. Because of Sora, she was able to break away from the constraints of her father and perform with a new understanding. Because of Sora, she was able to reminisce on her childhood. She learned to accept her weaknesses and from that became a better performer. But most importantly, because of Sora, she had gained a true friend and had learned the value of friendship. She owed Sora her life and will be well damned if she couldn't at least hear about the accident from a familiar mouth.

"There wasn't much really that the reporters didn't get."

Layla turned to the new voice.

"What happened was simply an accident. She made a mistake and fell. It was unexpected and none of us knew it was going to happen." Sarah continued.

Layla stared straight at Sarah and for some reason felt that her words didn't reach her eyes.

"The only thing we can do now is sit and wait and believe that Sora will come bouncing back up as usual." Sarah finished quietly.

Layla looked at Kalos, who was gazing at them with an indifferent expression. He gave a slight nod and Layla knew that there was no more she could say.

With a defeated sigh, Layla sat in the nearest seat by Sora's unconscious body and prayed.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to come out faster...I hope. I actually planned to add more to this one, but I finally decided to put it in the next chapter since I felt it would have been out of place. Winter break is coming soon! Yay! So expect more updates! **

** I also apologize if any of the characters feel OOC. If anything bothers you just tell me and I'll do my best to improve. After all, I'm still learning and trying to find a style that works.**

**Thanks for reading and a little review will be very much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It didn't come out as fast as I wanted, but hey, it's up now. Just wanna give another big round of THANKS to my reviewers and readers. You guys are the best. I also want to wish everyone Happy Late Holidays! Sorry I didn't get this up before then. Well, I think that's all I wanna say so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kaleido Star, I would make another season...with even more Layla/Sora subtext than the Legend of Phoenix OVA...**

* * *

The first thing Sora noticed when she opened her eyes was the darkness; the darkness that surrounded her, that she felt eating away at her senses, that made her feel like a trapped rat. 

A gust of wind passed by and Sora suddenly noticed the coldness that wrapped around her, chilling her to the bone. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged herself in an attempt to warm herself.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sora cried into the shadows. Her voiced bounced around, echoing her sentences, taunting her.

"_Sora?"_

Sora turned her head to the direction of the sound.

"_Sora."_

Hearing it more clearly, she walked towards the voice, running towards it as it grew louder. Seeing a glimmer of light, Sora sprinted though it.

There was a flash of light.

"_Sora, are you okay?" Came Sarah's worried voice. _

"_Yeah, you don't look too well. Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked, a confused expression on her face._

Temporarily blinded by the light, Sora's eyes slowly refocused and watched the scene unfold around her.

"_Mm." _Sora heard herself say with a little nod. _"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just a little tired is all…" She replied, chuckling a little to relieve the atmosphere. Mia and Sarah didn't seem to believe her, but decided to let it go, much to her relief._

Sora looked around confusedly. She was at Kaleido Stage now? How can that be? As she thought about the situation, she heard voices approaching from behind her. Panicking, Sora frantically looked around for a place to hide. As the voices got closer, she dived into a pile of storage boxes, but by the time she realized there was a crewmember in the way of the boxes, it was too late.

Flying through him, Sora immediately stood up and starting bowing up and down, apologizing, "Ah- Sorry! You see I jumped into those boxes because…um I s-saw my…my d-d-dolphin in there. Wait! I mean my _dog _whose name is Dolphin. You're probably wondering when I got a dog and it's a funny story really. You see I was training and, and I fell and was all of a sudden pounced on and I started screaming because I thought it was a monster and all and it looked hungry so I took it home and fed it and then it ran off and I thought it was here and that's why I dove and crashed right through you. I'm very, very sorry!" Sora rambled on with one final deep bow, sweating profusely as she hoped he would believe her obvious lie. She never really was a great liar.

Wait a second. Did she just say _through_ him? Tilting her head a bit, she saw that the guy was completely ignoring her and was in the same exact position he was in before she jumped into him.

Standing up fully now, Sora cautiously walked towards the crewmember and lightly poked him with her finger. To her surprise, her hand phased right through his head. Sora's look of surprise quickly turned into one of amusement as she stuck her hand through his head a few more times.

'_Hey this is kinda fun… STOP! What am I thinking? I need to find out what's going on here!'_

Sora turned her attention away from the crewmember and saw herself walking towards the stage. Her mind flashed back to the conversation she heard not too long ago.

_'That's right. This was last night's performance and I'm about to go on for the last act.'_

Not knowing what else to do, Sora ran after herself through the curtains.

Another flash of light blinded Sora and as she gained her vision again, she saw the faces of hundreds. She was standing on top of the post, gripping tightly on the bar.

Sudden pain pierced through her right leg and Sora reflexively dropped her right hand to grip it.

Gritting her teeth, Sora pushed away her thoughts of the pain and gripped the bar again. She couldn't disappoint the audience. No matter what, the show must go on.

Staring across at Leon, Sora chuckled to herself. Her mind wandered off to the Legendary Great Maneuver she attempted so long ago with Layla. This was probably how Layla felt three years ago, injured but not willing to back down because of her duty to the audience.

Sora almost blushed at the scrutinizing gaze Leon was giving her. _'I wonder if Layla felt this guilty when she lied to everyone and to me about her injury.' _Locking eyes with Leon, Sora gave a slight nod to tell him that she was ready. Leon nodded back and jumped off his platform, flipping upwards and wrapped his legs around the bar.

Taking a deep breath, Sora counted the number of swings and analyzed Leon's movement. A couple of minutes passed by before Leon reached his maximum height.

Pain rippled through her leg as she pushed off the platform, throwing her timing off. Fatigue had already set in from the earlier performances and Sora could feel her grip slipping from the bar.

The last of her energy and resolve left her as one last wave of pain washed through her. Her arms went numb and she let gravity pull her to the ground.

The gasps, screams and cries of her name soon became a muffled murmur as her vision started fading into a black fog.

_"Look Sora. You see that pretty girl on the poster? That's Alice. She loves to create new friends and later you'll see a cat, a BIG caterpillar and they even have a tea party! Oh, your mother's calling us now. Better see what she wants before she screams her head off haha."_

_"I know we can't replace them, but we'll always be here for you Sora."_

_"The auditions are over. Don't you know that stage productions always start on time? Go back home."_

_"You can see me? My name is Fool and I am the Spirit of the Stage."_

_"I've never, not once in these years, had a partner that's motivated me this much."_

_"There's no way I'll ever be able to perform at Kaleido Stage again."_

_"From now on, I want you to become my dream…because I know that you have what it takes to become a true Kaleido Star."_

_"You don't need to appear on stage. I can do this myself."_

_"If you have any intent of becoming a true Kaleido Star, then surpass me Sora."_

_"No, you can't be my dream anymore. Follow your own dream. You've become my pride and joy."_

And suddenly everything was gone.

* * *

Layla patiently sat by Sora's bedside, hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee. 

It had been three weeks since she arrived at Cape Mery hospital and there was no improvement in Sora's condition. Actually, Layla took that back, Sora did improve. Any scratches, cuts or bruises she obtained were starting to fade and most weren't even visible anymore. The pain had subsided to the point where Sora looked almost serene while she slept. There weren't anymore painful gasps of air that made every visitor cringe every time they were heard. Her broken bones, although not at all close to being healed yet, were taken care of and the doctor had said that they were improving and that there weren't any signs of her condition worsening anytime soon.

But, Sora still didn't wake up from her coma. The doctor had said that all they could do now is be there for her and place their hopes on her till she wakes up.

Layla turned her attention on the other occupants in the room. Sora's parents had arrived just few hours after she did and like Layla, they visited Sora every day.

Because of their frequent visits together, Layla had become quite friendly with them, often passing the time with idle conversations on random topics. They exchanged childhood stories and family experiences. Mr. and Mrs. Naegino told Layla more about Japan while Layla told them about her travels outside of Cape Mery.

Yume was brought along for more moral support. A young and vivacious girl at three, she really reminded Layla of Sora. Her brown hair was currently up in two pigtails and she was wearing a cute little pink skirt and top. Jumping and running around the hospital, Yume was full of energy and Layla could see the same fire found in Sora, in Yume's eyes.

Yume had taken an immediate interest in Layla and her natural charm made Layla warm up to her quickly.

Because of her cold exterior, many assume that Layla was one of those people who didn't like children, but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Layla adored children and it is their smiles that cheer her up the most. Making Yume smile was enough proof for Layla's spirits increased dramatically after she became friends with Yume.

In the times that Layla wasn't visiting Sora, she spent time at the Kaleido Stage.

Life had resumed on the Kaleido Stage, because as Benjamin Franklin had said, "Time is money." The old production was cancelled and all tickets were refunded or exchanged for the new production that was in progress. Rosetta was cast as the lead due to Sora's hospitalization. Nobody was in the spirits to start another show, but being professionals, they knew that if they wanted to protect the stage, they had to continue on.

For Layla, it seemed as though time had stopped. After the first day in Cape Mery, Layla called Macquarie and instructed her to cancel all her plans indefinitely. Macquarie offered to accompany Layla in Cape Mery, but Layla politely declined and told her she wasn't her family maid anymore and that she had her own troubles and career to deal with.

Cathy surprisingly gave a sympathetic response and told Layla to give her condolences to Sora's family. She was informed that Beauty and the Beast will continue as planned with her understudy taking over her role.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Layla jumped up as the noises coming from the various machines grew louder and more frantic.

Her eyes turned to Sora's unconscious body and watched with mixed feelings of happiness and anxiety as she saw Sora's breathing grow more erratic and her limbs twitching uncontrollably.

Worry overcame happiness however as tears started leaking from Sora's closed eyelids.

The door burst open and a swarm of doctors and nurses came in, surrounding Sora's bed.

Three nurses ran to pin Sora's arms and legs down in an attempt to calm the twitching and thrashing of limbs. Commands were screamed and followed.

"Status check!?" The doctor yelled.

"Temperature at a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. She's hyperventilating sir."

"Quick, inject the fluids and bring her to ER now!"

Everything became a blur to Layla as she watched the scene. Then Layla found herself standing alone, spilled coffee forgotten on the floor, listening to the light squeaking of the stretcher disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Hours passed by and Layla was once again in the waiting room. Other friends and workers of Sora's were called immediately after the episode and had arrived at the hospital. 

Nobody had said a word since they heard what happened while they were gone. Everybody stared at the glowing red emergency sign, waiting for it to turn off.

Finally, with a loud 'ding' the light turned off and everyone looked at the doors expectantly. The doors clicked open and Mr. and Mrs. Naegino rushed up to the doctor.

"Is my little girl okay? What happened doctor? How is she doing?" Mrs. Naegino frantically asked, tears pouring down her face.

The doctor held up his hand to silence everyone in the room, "She's fine. We do not know what had caused her to have a panic attack, but it was contained and Sora is doing okay now. There is some good news. She seems to have woken up. She is a bit drowsy and unstable, but I'll allow each of you to visit her one at a time. She isn't quite ready for large groups of visitors now, so only three visitors in a group. Mrs. and Mr. Naegino, you may enter. Just a warning though, she might not be the same as you know her."

Mr. and Mrs. Naegino nodded once and Layla watched their forms disappear through the doors.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed by and the doors opened again, revealing grim and distraught parents. One by one the others went in and each time they came out, they all wore the same expressions as Sora's parents. 

Finally it was Layla's turn and the doctor motioned her to go through the doors.

Slowly walking towards the door, Layla saw a brief flash of Sora's smiling face. She hesitated for a moment and then walked in without looking back.

Layla's breath halted for a second as she saw Sora sitting up, staring out the window. It was evening and the rays of the setting sun fell on Sora, basking her in a healthy and angelic glow. Layla couldn't help, but think for a fleeting moment that Sora was breathtakingly beautiful, regardless of the bruises and scars.

Seeming to sense her presence, Sora slowly turned to face Layla. For the second time that month, Layla was at a loss for words.

Tilting her head in an adorable manner, Sora gave Layla a look of confusion before giving her a light smile.

Once again, Sora's smiling face flashed again in her mind, snapping Layla out of her daze. Something was wrong. Her smile, it seemed different somehow. Before Layla could dwell on it longer, Sora spoke, her voice friendly and familiar, yet unknown and detached.

"Who are you?"

It was then, that Layla Hamilton learned how such a small and innocent question could hurt so much.

* * *

**A/N: It's time to get this party started! It's been a slow start, but I'm happy to say that intros are over and the real story starts now. **

**Amnesia is a common plot device found in many stories, but I just couldn't help myself. Memory loss has always intrigued me and I've always found it interesting to see the different senarios come out from it. So I decided to try my own hand at it. I hope you will enjoy what I have planned for them.**

**Lastly, I want to wish you all a Happy New Year. The next chapter might not be posted until after New Year's so I wanted to give my wishes now :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (Peeks around) Hello? Anyone there? Yeah I'm back from the dead. I seriously cannot believe how fast time flew by. Before I knew it, 6 months had slipped through my fingers. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all for so long. Honestly, everytime I got a review, I felt guilty I didn't update. But hey here I am and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Longest chapter yet! **

**Just wanted to thank all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. Whenever I see a notice in my email, it makes me happy. I also wanna thank the readers in general. Without you guys, this story wouldn't have survived. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what? Forget about subtext, if I owned Kaleido Star, I'd make LaylaXSora CANON.**

* * *

Layla stood there, frozen, looking at Sora's smiling face that was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Was all Layla could find to say. Did she hear her correctly?

Sora straightened her head and her smile disappeared, eyes again expressing confusion, "Um, I asked 'who are you'?"

Sora's eyes widened in shock before she started waving her arms around frantically, "Oh I'm sorry! That must've sounded rude. I'm sorry if I offended you or something and the doctors already told me that everyone visiting me was a friend or family member. I'm just so stupid and careless and why did I have to say something like that? Oh and now I'm babbling now and I'm probably wasting your time after you came to visit me…"

As Layla watched Sora start rambling more to herself than actually to Layla, she couldn't help but chuckle. Her heart and spirits lifted, knowing that Sora was still the same, even after her memory loss.

Hearing Layla chuckle, Sora stopped her rambling and lightly blushed. "Sorry. I meant to ask what's your name?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry to have reacted the way I did since the doctors did warn me already. But to answer your question my name is Layla Hamilton." She said with a small smile.

"Miss Hamilton…"

"Just Layla is fine."

"Oh! So, Layla…san?" Sora repeated, earning a nod from Layla. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," Layla mentally berated herself for not being able to come up with more things to say. Her mouth felt dry and she felt awkward. She hadn't conversed with Sora much after the production of Legend of Phoenix besides the occasional phone call or letter, for both their careers constantly kept them occupied. And now when she finally did come into contact with Sora, Sora doesn't even remember her anymore.

It was silent in the hospital room. Neither one had said a word. Normally cool and collected, Layla could not even look Sora in the eye, much less spark up a conversation.

"So, um Layla-san… ah! Sorry, I keep adding on the honorific. I don't know why, but it just slips out of my mouth. I guess it's a habit from my Japanese heritage."

Layla's eyes arched up in surprise. "So you remember some things?"

"Oh, sadly no. Well actually, I guess I remember the stuff that came naturally to me. Like I unconsciously spoke perfect Japanese to my parents, yet I knew to switch to English when talking to others."

"I see."

Sora's brown eyes brightened as she started more conversation. "So Layla, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Layla Hamilton, I'm twenty-one and we've known each other for about three years," Layla finished her sentence and looked over at Sora to see her listening attentively. Layla hated the formality of how their conversation was going, but it wasn't like she could all of a sudden become chummy with someone who thinks of her as a stranger. But as she thought about it, their conversations before were always a bit on the formal side, even after they became partners.

"So are you a performer at the Kaleido Stage like the others?"

"I _was_ a performer. But due to an accident I couldn't continue performing there anymore. So, I took up an offer to try Broadway, and I've been in that business ever since."

Layla watched as Sora sat on her bed silently, gathering her thoughts on the new information. "How did we meet?"

Layla paused, thinking of a way to respond, "We first met, when you came to audition for a position at the Kaleido Stage."

"We met while auditioning together?"

Layla chuckled, "No, I was actually one of the judges. We actually didn't get off with a good start."

Sora laughed, "Really."

"But you slowly grew on me and eventually, we became partners."

"No way!" Sora exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Is it surprising?" Layla asked, amused.

"N-no, w-well," Sora chocolate eyes broke from Layla's stare. "I never expected that we were on equal grounds."

"Why's that?"

Sora's eyes shifted around the room, seeming to look anywhere, besides crystal blue as her hands attached with IV tubes, fumbled with her sheets. "I think it's something to do with my memory, but…"

Layla stayed silent, heart ramming against her chest as she awaited Sora's explanation.

Sora's eyebrows scrunched in frustration as she voiced her thoughts, "No matter how hard I try, I can't remember names, faces, anything from my past, but when I see something I ought to know, I get these, _feelings_. Like, when I first saw my parents and little sister, I felt joy, respect and love. And when I look at you," Chocolate orbs looked up suddenly and captured crystal blue, "…I get this feeling of intense _admiration_."

* * *

The first thing Sora noticed when she gained consciousness was how _incredibly_ numb her limbs felt. Next came the immense, _searing_ pain that flashed through her mind and made her head throb uncontrollably. Then when the pain subsided for a split second, Sora came the realization that she knew nothing, nothing at all.

And that _hurt_.

"Where am I?" Sora croaked to no one in particular. Her mouth felt dry.

"Oh, Ms. Naegino you're awake."

"Ms. Naegino?" Sora repeated, the words rolling of her tongue sounding familiar yet foreign at the same time.

The doctor moved to sit facing Sora, his face expressing concern. "You're in the hospital right now. Tell me, can you remember your name?"

"Ah, I-I," Sora stuttered. _What was it? What was her name? _"I-I don't… know."And when she admitted this, she felt a piece of her heart ripped out.

She had no _identity_, no sense of _self_.

The doctor emitted a long sigh, catching Sora's attention.

"My name is Dr. Kurr and your name is Sora Naegino." Dr. Kurr said, using his kind and professional voice from years of practice.

"My name is, Sora…Naegino…" Sora said slowly, brow scrunching as she tried to wrap her already throbbing mind around it.

"About a month ago, you were in an accident. You were unconscious after the accident and have just woken up. I know you're confused and in pain, but if you're up to it, I would like to run some tests to check your health," Dr. Kurr smiled at her with kind eyes, trying his best to keep Sora calm.

"Uh, o-okay." What else could she say and do? She was helpless and the man seemed to hold the answers to her missing self.

The tests went by quickly, mostly checking the condition of her body. The doctor asked her a few questions in a very kind voice about her thoughts and memories, but each time her mind drew up a blank and it was frustrating her.

No, it _scared _her.

"Well Ms. Naegino, your physical condition seems to have heal tremendously. And if we ignore the broken bones and other injuries, I'd have to say you're pretty healthy. But," Dr. Kurr said with a sigh and looked up at Sora with eyes full of pity, "I'm afraid that, you've obtained amnesia during your accident."

"I…see."

A few minutes of silence passed by. "Well your family and friends are outside waiting to visit you so you can see them if you'd like."

"I'd… like to see…them, please." As Sora said those words, she felt afraid. What would they think about her in this condition? How was she going to respond around them?

"Don't worry. I know you're nervous, but just act how you feel you should. Remember all the people that are going to visit you love you very much and support you."

"Y-yes. Thank you."

Sora waited patiently as the doors opened and three people entered.

"Sora!!" Exclaimed the woman as she ran over to Sora crying and gave her a heartfelt hug, careful not to agitate her injuries.

"It's good to see you doing well," the man said softly in Japanese, his face aged from stress.

"Uh-um, h-hello…" Sora was unsure of how she was supposed to act, but she did know that as soon as these people walked through the door, she felt tremendous love and happiness.

There was silent in the room as both the man and woman looked her over with concern.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I-I-" Sora felt like crying. How could she tell these people who obviously cared for her, loved her and whom she could tell were an important part of her life, that she didn't even remember them anymore?

"Sora," The man spoke gently. "If there's something on your mind that's bothering you, please tell us. No matter what it is, we'll always love you no matter what. "

"I-I-I'm sorry," Sora choked out. "But, I…d-don't remember who you are…"

Waves of silence washed over them and as Sora hung her head and stared at her bed sheets, she could feel the severity of her comment weigh on the two strangers' shoulders.

Tears started their way down Sora's cheeks. She had disappointed these people. Why, _why_ couldn't she remember them?

Suddenly, Sora was drawn into a pair of soft and caring arms. "Shhh, it's okay Sora. You don't have to be afraid."

"Like I said before, we still love you no matter what you were going to tell us," The man softly said as he sat on the other side of her bed and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

Sora was left speechless as their caring words washed her fears away. Just who were these people who had such a tremendous effect of her, who immediately brought back memories of love, care and respect for them?

"S-so," Sora hiccupped, no longer afraid of their reaction, "W-who are you?"

The man and woman smiled brightly down at her, "Why, we're you're parents of course."

Sora buried her face on her mother's chest and cried.

* * *

The later visits were less nerve racking after Mr. and Mrs. Naegino reassured her that they were all people who cared and respected her.

The next people who visited her were a group of three girls. All three immediately enclosed her in a tight group hug, forgetting about her injuries until Sora gave a light yelp of pain to which all three immediately jumped back and began spouting innumerable apologies. Although they were shocked when they found out she didn't know who they were anymore, like her parents had said, they were very understanding and did their best to cheer Sora up. She found out that their names were Anna, Mia and Rosetta and although they didn't say it, Sora could feel that they were her best friends…even if they were a little weird.

"Okay, okay, this is a great one. What did the statue say to the other statue?"

"What?"

The tall girl named Anna who had her eyes closed gave a big smirk, ready to give the punch line, snapped her eyes open and exclaimed, "Is dat choo!!"

As Anna laughed hysterically, all the others watched on in embarrassed amusement.

"Get it? Is that you, is 'statue'… Aw come on guys. Don't tell me you didn't think it was at least a little bit funny…"

Sora sensing her friend's disappointment forced an obviously fake chuckle, "Ahaha..aha, it was so funny…I forgot to laugh?"

"Aw Sora you don't have to lie. It's not your fault that joke wasn't funny."

"Miaaaa!" Anna whined.

"Yeah Sora, no need to pity her."

Anna gave a gasp and wailed, "Rosettaaaaa. You guys are so cruel."

"Ah there it is! That look!" Mia exclaimed as Anna fell into a sad and dramatic, yet beautiful pose. "Where is my camera when I need it!"

Sora watched on with amusement as Rosetta sighed, "How immature."

Her next visit was from a spiked hair man with shades who was accompanied with a wavy haired woman and a young blonde haired man. Unlike the other visit, this one was a bit different…

"My name is Kalos and I'm your boss at the Kaleido Stage. I will see you back at work as soon as you get better so rest up." And with that, Kalos left the room.

"Umm."

"Oh don't worry Sora. That's just Kalos being Kalos," the woman said with a British accent. "Translated, he means 'I was worried for you, and it's nice to see you doing well, and rest more to get better soon," she said with a chuckle.

And for some reason, Sora believed every word she said.

"So, uh what are your names?"

"Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry. My name is Sarah and I'm your dorm manager back at the Kaleido Stage," Sarah said with a bright smile.

"And I am Yuri Killian," Yuri said extending his hand, "A friend."

Sora took the hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you. So he's really like that?"

Yuri and Sarah looked at each other before responding.

"Yes."

Other visits were equally as interesting, such the visit with a Chinese girl named May and a tall, stand offish man named Leon, who had just introduced himself and stood off to the side silently. May explained that he's always been that way and that he was probably a little disappointed that she didn't remember her own partner. Although it saddened Sora, she knew that every single visitor was disappointed. She saw the flicker of sadness in everyone's eyes, but she knew she had everyone's support and kept up her happy smile for herself and everyone else. There was something that she felt besides respect when she looked at Leon, but shrugged it off, leaving it as another memory to recover.

Then _she _showed up.

Golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, her graceful entrance intimidated Sora to say the least.

Just who was she? And before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Who are you?"

The pain in the other girl's eyes was the same as all the others, but unlike the others, the pain in her eyes hurt Sora more than the others. The amount of respect and _admiration_ she felt from this woman made her feel ashamed to have disappointed her. And like her other visits, Sora ignored the pain and kept smiling…until she realized how rude she sounded and in the process of realizing that, made a fool of herself by rambling on to this admirable stranger.

Then she heard a light chuckle and Sora had a fleeting thought that it was one of the most beautiful sounds she has heard all day.

Blushing, Sora tried to compose herself under the woman's gaze, "Sorry. I meant to ask what's your name?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry to have reacted the way I did since the doctors did warn me already. But to answer your question my name is Layla Hamilton," she said with a kind smile.

'_Layla…Hamilton_, _what a nice…wait manners!!'_

"Miss Hamilton…"

"Just Layla is fine."

"Oh! So, Layla…san?" Sora tested, "That's a pretty name." '_Shoot! Did I just say that out loud? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"Thank you."

Sora sighed in relief. '_Good she didn't notice.'_

An uncomfortable silence followed and Sora felt like it was her duty to spark up some conversation. '_A trait from the past?'_ Sora thought to herself. Luckily the blonde responded to her attempt and they soon found themselves a little more relaxed in their chat.

"No way!"

Partners? Equals? _She_ was equal to this blonde haired _goddess_?

"Is it surprising?"

"N-no, w-well, I never expected that we were on equal grounds."

"Why's that?" Layla questioned.

'_Because your elegant and graceful demeanor makes me seem like an inferior cockroach when sitting next to you,' _was what Sora was thinking, but of course she wasn't going to say that out loud. She made sure to fix that mistake. Thinking before speaking, good plan.

"I think it's something to do with my memory, but…" Sora sighed. She might as well speak the truth. Honesty is always a nice place to start when creating relationships…

"No matter how hard I try, I can't remember names, faces, anything from my past, but when I see something I ought to know, I get these, _feelings_. Like, when I first saw my parents and little sister, I felt joy, respect and love. And when I look at you," Sora looked into Layla's eyes and hoped she didn't sound stupid, "…I get this feeling of intense _admiration_."

Sora blushed and started to feel uncomfortable under the surprised stare Layla was giving her. _'Did I say too much?'_

"_**Aw, no admiration for me. I'm saddened Sora."**_

"Wha!?" Sora gasped as a tiny man with a mask appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of her face. Sora was struck speechless as she stared at the man, her mouth gaping as she tried to find the ability to talk again.

"I'm glad to see you doing well and that you're so happy to see me that you're speechless, but why don't you come here and give your good buddy Fool a hug and maybe even a kiss!" he said as he floated towards Sora with his arms wide open and mouth puckered.

_Smack!_ Before Sora knew it, her arms shot up and slapped Fool across the room and into the window.

"Sora. Are you okay?" Layla asked with a worried expression.

"Um, uh, ah." Great how was she going to cover up this one? "Y-yeah, my hand just did that on it's own for some reason. I think it's probably something with my nerves," Sora said with a smile. That was a good lie right?

Layla looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Do you need me to get the doctor or something? After all you're still injured."

"No! I- I mean no, it's okay, really."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Kurr walked in. "Miss Hamilton, visiting hours are almost over."

"Ah yes, thank you."

"Um , thank you for visiting me."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you again tomorrow Sora," Layla said as she made her way to the door with a small wave.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Bye!"

And with that the blonde disappeared from the room.

"So did everything turn out okay?" Dr. Kurr asked kindly.

"Mm, everything turned out fine." And it was true, everything's going to be alright.

* * *

A week had come and gone and Sora's condition had improved dramatically. So much improvement in fact, that Layla discovered Sora was able to leave the hospital in the next few days. It was good news, but as Layla found out when she walked into the waiting room for her daily visit, there were a few complications.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Naegino, but Sora cannot leave with you to Japan. Although she is better, I do not think she is well enough both physically and mentally to go to Japan.

It will be in her best interests to stay here for her rehabilitation."

"I will not accept that! We're her parents! She needs someone she knows cares for her to help her heal!" Mrs. Naegino's shrill voice echoed through the hallway.

"I understand, but I assure you that Sora's rehabilitation would be best done over here," Dr. Kurr said calmly, trying to convince the Naeginos.

"Sora is already settled here and has her career here. Lost memory or not, I do expect her back at work as soon as she is healed." Kalos' voice came into the conversation. "And don't you have to provide for Yume? Knowing Sora, I know she wouldn't have wanted to have you look after her when you have another child and your own lives to support."

Mr. and Mrs. Naegino looked at each other and at Kalos and the doctor with a determined stare, before sighing as they finally accepted what they had said as the truth.

"But, Sora, she's so fragile right now, I-I just don't want to leave her alone when she doesn't remember any of us. I know she has friends here, but I don't want to burden any of you because I know, Mr. Eido that you have a business to run and so do your employees," Mr. Naegino said with a deep sigh. "So as her parents, it is our responsibility to take care of her!"

"I'll take care of her."

All eyes turned to look at the quiet, yet strong voice that interrupted the argument.

"I'll take care of her," Layla repeated.

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to burden yourself-" Mrs. Naegino said.

"It won't be a problem, honest. I have already contacted Maquarie to cancel all of my plans before I had arrived, and she can stay at my house. There is plenty of space and room and I assure you that there will be staff on hand if I ever feel like I need help. Sora will be in very good hands."

"But I still feel-"

"Please, Mrs. Naegino. Sora has done so much for me and I only want to return the favor. She's a dear friend to me and I'm more than willing to help."

"I appreciate your concern and willingness to take care of her, but I'm sorry, I don't think-"

"I want to go."

Sora had just came out of her room, pushed in a wheelchair by one of the nurses. Layla's mouth dried up as it often did while she was around Sora nowadays, but she was happy that Sora took up her offer.

"Sora…" Mrs. Naegino looked at Sora with concern.

"I…want to let Layla take care of me."

"But-"

"Mom, Dad, I know that you guys care for me very much. Even though I don't remember anything before last week, I can feel that much and I can feel that I love you guys too," Sora said with a soft smile. "But I know that Yume also needs to be taken care of and I don't want to burden you. I've already kept you away from your jobs for a month and I couldn't bear troubling you anymore. Of course I know that I will be troubling Layla by staying with her, but Dr. Kurr said that I would heal better if I stayed and from what I've heard, Layla has the supplies and space."

Mrs. Naegino's eyes teared up as she listened to Sora. "I just don't want to see you hurt again. I miss you."

"I know," Sora said when her mother bent down to give her a hug. "But please? Can I stay with Layla?"

Mrs. Naegino looked at Mr. Naegino and saw him give a slight nod, "Okay," She whispered, wiping off her tears.

"Thanks mom, dad. I'll promise to write, call, email…if you tell me the addresses, since I kind of forgotten them." Sora said, scratching her head in embarrassment as they all laughed.

"I'll take very good care of her," Layla said smiling.

"I know you will," Mr. Naegino shook Layla's hand.

Layla walked over to Sora, "Are you sure you want to stay?"

Sora looked up into Layla's eyes and gave her a bright smile, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

As Layla looked into those brown orbs, she could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N: Comments and Criticism are always appreciated and will truly be the highlights of my day. Dunno when the next update is because I'll be working on the next chapter for my other story next. Hopefully, it won't be a very long wait since summer vacation is here. Anyway see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: See? I got it up!....eventually heh. Anyway yeah thanks for the reviews people and for giving this story your support. Hard to believe it's been a little more than a year already. I'm truly thankful for the amount of support this story has been recieving and I'm especially thankful for sticking with me even with my terrible updating skills. Anyway do not _ever _think I am going to abandon this story despite my lack of updates. I'll tell you guys if I ever do...XP. **

**Anyway enough talk and love. Let's** **get on with the story.**

**Oh yes, one more thing before the disclaimer....._This chapter is_ _dedicated to my sister 'Yakane' because it was her birthday two days ago. Sorry I couldn't get it up by then, but ~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ~_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star except for the belief that Sora and Layla should get together :)**

* * *

"Don't let her put too much pressure on her legs, but if it is necessary for her to get up out of her wheelchair for things you can help her do so. Since it has been about a month since we have treated her broken legs and arm, there should not be as much pain, but in any instances she does feel pain, give her these painkillers. Take no more than four in twenty four hours and she may take them as needed…"

The sound of Dr. Kurr's voice drifted about the room as he gave information to Layla on how to take care of Sora. Sora sat in her wheelchair quietly, not really listening to their conversation as she had already been given the lecture by Dr. Kurr not too long ago.

The past few days had been tiring, with a check up here, and a check up there and other numerous tests. Sora wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital and breath some fresh air.

"Something the matter? You're zoning out again."

Sora's eyes shifted to the sound of the voice and saw Fool sitting on her arm cast with his legs crossed.

"No, I'm just tired is all," Sora mumbled quietly so she wouldn't disturb Dr. Kurr and Layla's conversation. And also so she won't be labeled as insane if she was caught talking to herself.

"Is that so? Well why don't you ask one of the nurses to let you take one more nice, warm, calming bath before you leave?" Fool said with a twinkle in his eye, but sadly it was met with Sora's healthy hand and death grip. "Kidding! Kidding! Now please, give mercy!!"

Eyebrow still twitching, Sora released her grip on Fool and threw him carelessly into the wall.

"My back… You haven't changed one bit, always the mean, torturous, scary monster who doesn't care for little poor Fool at all," Fool wailed as he struggled to get to his feet.

Sora gave him a look, but was actually happy from his comment. Although a little, okay, really shocked when she first saw the little, floating man, she quickly became accustomed to his presence because he was a link to her past self. The fact that she was still able to see him even though she has completely lost her memory about the stage, gave her hope and overall made her feel connected to the unknown past. He even provided entertainment from time to time when she couldn't fall asleep at night, even if some of the activities he recommended were better left unmentioned and were usually met with many painful memories and several crippled limbs…that weren't Sora's for once.

"Sora. Sora."

Hearing her name, she snapped out of her daze, "Ah yes Layla?"

"If everything is alright with you, Dr. Kurr said that we could leave now."

"Mm, yes. I'm ready."

Dr. Kurr walked over to Sora and knelt down to her eye level, "Now I expect you to come back for weekly check ups." He gave her a quick hug, "Do take care of yourself and don't put too much strain on your body."

Sora smiled and returned his hug, "Yes, I will. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Ms. Hamilton, if there are any questions you have, feel free to call the hospital at any time."

Layla shook his hand, "I will and thank you Dr. Kurr."

"Goodbye doctor! I'll see you next week!"

"Goodbye Sora."

* * *

The sliding doors of the lobby opened and the sun's rays felt warm on Sora's skin. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Finally, she was out of the hospital. She looked at her surroundings in awe.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You haven't been outside before?"

Sora shook her head, "No I have. The nurses have taken me outside a few times, but it's a different feeling this time since I'm free now!"

Layla laughed, "I see. Well let's get you to the car now so we can get you settled at home."

"Okay, thanks Layla," Sora beamed.

For some reason Layla abruptly turned her head away and Sora could see a tiny hint of a blush. '_Did I do something embarrassing?'_

"Um Layla, is something wrong?" Sora asked, tilting her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. Let's go to the car now, shall we?" Layla responded quickly, flushing deeper than before and avoided her eyes. She decided to let it go as soon as Layla started pushing her around the corner. As they went on their way, Sora noticed a limo on the side of the street.

She looked on excitedly, wondering who it belonged to._ 'Oh, it could be a millionaire, or is it a movie star? Oh! It probably belongs to royalty, like a princess! And…wait, we're slowing down…' _Soon enough, Layla put on the breaks and opened the door for Sora.

Sora blinked. Twice.

"Okay, even though the doctor said you shouldn't put too much pressure on your legs, I think it's fine for you to stand for a little while to get into a car… Sora?"

"Ah! Y-yes…umm," Sora looked around, not quite sure how to begin. Layla seeming to understand her, bent down and slipped her hand around Sora, letting Sora's healthy hand drape itself over her shoulder. Slowly, Layla helped Sora up and was able to get her safely in the limo. Not too long after folding up and putting away the wheel chair in the trunk, Layla soon joined her.

"Where to Ms. Hamilton?"

"Home please, Mr. Whithers. I think it'll be best for us to set up everything early."

Sora looked from the chauffer at the front of the limo to Layla and back again, not quite knowing what to make out of this. _'I knew Layla was high class, but not __**this**__ high class…'_

"Oh yes, how could I have forgot. Mr. Whithers, this is Sora Naegino. Sora this is Mr. Whithers, the family chauffer."

Mr. Whithers tipped his hat and gave Sora a big, white, mustached grin, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Naegino. I have heard tremendous things about you from Ms. Hamilton here and it was truly a pleasure to be able to watch some of your performances at the Kaleido Stage. I look forward to taking care of you even if Ms. Hamilton insists that I take a break once in a while."

"You've only done so much for us for as long as I was born. You deserve a break and I might have to order you to do so," Layla said with a playful smile.

"Please, saying that makes me feel old and I think your father would not approve if I did take one. Now, let us be on our way shall we?"

"Don't strain yourself," Layla joked.

"Ohh, although my hair is white, I am still very much like a twenty-five year old man."

Sora watched their playful banter and smiled as she observed Layla's playfulness, a side of her that she has never really seen so far. As the car started moving and the window separating the driver from the rest of the car was pulled up, Sora didn't know that she was still looking at her when Layla turned her attention to Sora.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora snapped out of her daze and noticed Layla looking at her with a very confused look and if one looked at her closely, which was what Sora was doing, a slightly flushed face.

"Huh? I mean yes. I think I'm probably more tired than I thought I was."

"I see…"

They sat in a relatively awkward silence, Sora not knowing quite what to say after feeling embarrassed that she was caught staring at Layla, that is, until they drove by the ocean. Immediately Sora's brown eyes grew as wide as saucers and sparkled like diamonds.

"Wowww, it's the OCEAN!! It's even prettier than what they look like in the old magazines at the hospital! I can't wait to get healed and dive into-"

Layla's laugh, the sound of tinkering bells, drifted through the car and Sora instantly clammed up and focused her attention to her toes, blushing red as a tomato. _'Oh I am so stupid! Getting excited over the __**ocean**__? What am I, three? Stupid!'_

Sora still looking down at her toes, gathered some courage and glanced up at Layla. She was still in a fit of laughter, although a bit milder this time and was currently wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm, ahaha…s-sorry. It's j-just, ahaha…" Layla tried to say inbetween her laughter.

Sora still flushed, decided to continue looking at her toes, waiting for Layla to regain her composure.

After what felt like decades to Sora, Layla finally was able to stop laughing to the point where she could form actual sentences from her mouth. With one last wipe at the tears coming out from the sides of her eyes, Layla smiled at Sora and said, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me, but seeing you act like that reminded me of your past self and I was glad to see you haven't changed even though you have lost your memories. I guess I was so overwhelmed with joy that I started laughing."

What she said made Sora feel slightly better, but she was still embarrassed, "So I acted like an idiot back then like I do now?" She asked half jokingly.

"No, not at all," Layla responded, smiling at Sora, "I thought it was cute."

This time it was Sora who adverted her eyes, and blushing, if possible, an even deeper shade of red than before.

* * *

"Miss Hamilton, Miss Naegino, we are here."

The limo drove through the opening gates and Layla was greeted by the familiar sight of her humble, little house (mansion). Her eyes glanced over to Sora sitting across from her and her lips quirked into a smile as she watched Sora absorbing her surroundings with childlike interest.

"Wow, Layla! You really live here?"

"I used to. I actually live in Boston now, but I stay here when I'm visiting. It officially belongs to my father." Layla stepped out of the car once Mr. Withers opened the door and began setting up Sora's wheelchair.

"Your father? So is your dad home?"

Layla held out her hand, helping Sora out of the car and gently into the wheelchair, "No, my father is usually very busy with his business and usually travels for work. On average, I would be able to see him about a total of eight weeks a year; ten if I'm lucky."

"I see," Sora responded with a thoughtful look, "Do you ever miss him?"

Layla slowly began to push the wheelchair though the garden. She frowned slightly at the question and answered with a hard and sharp voice, giving the answer she'd been using her entire life, "Not really. I've gotten used to it since I was a child."

It was a lie, of course. No matter how mature and independent she had become, stepping back into her old house brought back plenty of lonesome memories. She had always yearned for her father's attention and respect and although she did achieve it with Sora's help, the fact was that Mr. Hamilton was just as busy as he was fifteen years ago.

Sora was silent for a while and surprised Layla when she suddenly turned in her chair to face her. Layla stopped pushing wondering why Sora was staring straight at her, as if she was looking into her soul. Before Layla could ask what was wrong, however, Sora said, "You won't be lonely anymore," and smiled one of those darn smiles that made Layla's insides jump and her heart leap for joy.

* * *

The light wind blew through Sora's hair, causing her to instinctively take a deep breath of air. She was being pushed through Layla's garden toward the entrance of the mansion, and although there was a shortcut, Sora insisted that they walked through the garden. Even though the hospitals had a pretty nice flowerbed, it definitely could not compete with the _Eden_ that is the Hamilton front yard. Even the air tasted different. From red to purple, hibiscuses to lilies, the garden was filled with flowers that made Sora look at them with glee.

"Enjoying the garden?"

"Mm, very much. It's so pretty!" Layla pushed her slowly, letting her absorb in the various arrangements and sculptures. Looking at the various flowers, a pinkish white one caught her eye. "Layla? What's that one called over there," Sora pointed to the flower and looked back at Layla.

Layla paused for a second, looking at the flower fondly. She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, "It's called a gloriosa lily. They were my mother's favorite because of how it resembled a phoenix."

Sora noticed the 'were' and before she could ask, Layla answered her question, "My mother passed away when I was a child."

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the mansion for Sora noticed the little waver in Layla's voice she knew was desperately trying to hide.

They reached the enormous front doors looming over them, at least that's how the door's seemed to look like to Sora, and she gasped in surprised as the took in the décor of the building. Expensive, black leather sofas, a glass table and tidy fireplace adorned the living area. High ceiling and stark, white walls were decorated with priceless paintings and elaborate flower arrangements. There were also countless hallways, leading to who knows where, but most likely more impressive rooms.

Her mouth was left gaping at her surroundings and was so taken in by the place that she barely felt Layla put on the breaks and tell her that she would be back with her belongings.

A loud whistle snapped her out of her thoughts and she saw Fool floating next to her, also impressed and looking with awe at the house. "I wonder how the bathrooms look like?"

Sora flicked her finger at his head, "Honestly, how do you keep popping up out of nowhere and are showers the only thing on your mind?"

Fool rubbed his bruised head and replied with a very serious face, "I'm the Spirit of the Stage. Entertaining tricks like that are what I specialize in and just for your information, no, showers are not the only thing in my mind. What do you think I am? A pervert?"

Sora gave him a look of disbelief. He continued on, "Honestly, give me some more credit than that! It's the _women_ that I care about."

Fool was rendered unconscious.

"Sora?" Layla had come back. "Your belongings have been placed in the room you're going to be staying in. If you're tired, you can rest there for a while."

Sora yawned. _'Actually, I have been feeling a little drowsy.' _"A nap does sound nice."

Layla nodded her head and began pushing Sora to her new room. Just like the rest of the house, her room too, was just as extravagant. A double bed with white and lilac colored sheets and comforters, polished mahogany drawers and tables, and a balcony with a view of the garden and ocean, the room definitely put any five star hotel room to shame.

"It's not the greatest of rooms since it was just one of the guest rooms before you moved in, but I think it should do. Just tell me if anything isn't to your liking."

Sora looked at Layla in disbelief, "No, not at all. This is perfectly fine!" _'If not overly fine…'_

Layla helped Sora out of her wheelchair and helped her to the bed. Upon laying on the fluffy mattress, Sora was immediately overcome with drowsiness, letting out another loud yawn.

"I'm going to make dinner soon so it should be ready by the time you wake up," Layla handed her a device with a single button on it. "Just press this button if you need anything. It'll automatically ring me and I'll come help you with whatever you need."

Sora smiled and nodded her head, signaling that she understood, "Thank you again Layla for taking care of me."

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes and drifting off was the light tint of red making its way across the blonde's face.

* * *

'_What on earth have I gotten myself into?'_ Layla stood in the empty kitchen completely lost and clueless.

Why did she have to go and open her big mouth to say that _she _was cooking dinner. If she was thinking clearly, she could said that she was going to _buy_ dinner. Of course, she could always chicken out and do so, but her pride would never make her back down from her word. Plus there was something in her that actually made her _want _to cook for Sora.

But could she have picked a worse time? House empty, there were no servants currently around. Layla did feel a bit guilty that she had lied to Sora's parents about there being an abundance of servants, but besides Mr. Whithers, who only appeared because Layla had requested for his services and the occasional maid to clean the house, there was no need for too many helping hands. Layla lived in New York, while her father was always out on business trips so why even bother wasting money to serve people who were never there?

Opening the cabinets and drawers, the massive amount of utensils left Layla baffled.

Layla sighed and grumbled, "I need to call Maquarie."

She grudgingly walked to the phone and dialed her phone number.

"_Layla Hamilton's residence, this is Maquarie speaking."_

"I need help."

"_Oh! Miss! How can I help you?"_

"I need to learn how to cook."

Layla heard some choking on the other line.

"_Cook? B-but can't you order something like you've been doing?"_

She sighed, "I don't quite feel like it today and I felt like learning how to cook."

"_Well if you insist," _Maquarie sounded hesitant,_ "What are you thinking about making?"_

Layla paused for a second. Actually, she hasn't thought about that, "Um, I'm not sure."

Maquarie, seeming to have already expected this replied, _"How about you make some spaghetti. It should be an easy meal for you to prepare." _

Layla nodded her head, "So where do we start?"

* * *

It was a disaster.

Pots and pans littered the countertops. Tomato sauce and spaghetti noodles stained the floor and stark, white walls. Anybody who walked in at that moment would immediately choke and faint from the massive amount of smoke that filled the room…and the stench of the rejected concoctions.

A new pot was currently sitting on top of the stove, bubbling dangerously. _"Now, turn down the heat to medium low and stir slowly," _Maquarie said as she watched Layla start moving from draining the spaghetti noodles to the stove. They had switched over to communicating by video for obvious reasons.

"_Now add one teaspoon of salt and one and a half teaspoons of sugar. Stir over low heat for about two minutes and then you should be done. Before you serve though, remember to __**taste**__ it yourself. Then add ingredients to suit your tastes."_

Layla nodded her head and placed in the ingredients. After stirring for two minutes, Layla lifted up the spoon and blew on it softly. She eyed the sauce nervously and gulped. This was it. The moment of truth. The first pot that had successfully made it to the testing stage. Without hesitating any longer, she stuck the spoon in her mouth, swallowed…and gagged.

Choking, Layla ran to the sink, desperately grabbing a cup of water to rinse out her mouth. Never before had she tasted something so…inedible.

"_Miss? Show me the ingredients you used."_

Getting herself together, she slowly showed each item she used to Maquarie until she was stopped at a particular item.

"_Miss? That's baking soda."_

"It's not sugar?"

"_No, and I'm sorry to say that you've also been using tablespoons the whole time instead of teaspoons."_

"Oh."

Back to square one.

* * *

_Beep beep beep._

Sora had awaken.

Layla turned off the stove and quickly bid Maquarie goodbye before heading towards Sora's room. Before opening the door, she quickly brushed herself off, making sure she was presentable after the nuclear explosions in the kitchen.

Opening the door, Layla was greeted by an embarrassed Sora, smiling nervously with the remote in her hand. "I hope I didn't call you away from something important."

"No, not at all. I was just cooking our dinner," Layla said noticing her discomfort. "Also, don't be afraid to call me any time. After all, I am here to help you get better. Anyway, are you hungry? Because dinner is ready if you want to eat."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm not too hun-" Sora's stomach grumbled, effectively stopping her in mid-sentence. "Um, well I guess I am a little hungry right now…" She said as a blush made its way across her face.

Layla smiled knowingly and helped Sora into her wheelchair. She pushed them downstairs using the many ramps built into the house. Feeling the need to spark some conversation, Layla gave Sora some information about her house since she could tell that Sora was interested. "There are a lot of ramps already built into our house because my mother, for most of her life was very ill. She was confined to a wheelchair most of the time, so my father had these ramps built in for easier mobility."

"I see. Is that your mother?" Sora asked, pointing to the family portrait above the fireplace. The picture depicted the three members of her family: her mother, sitting down elegantly in a decorated accent chair with her hands folded neatly on her lap; her father, standing proudly behind her mother with his hand rested upon her mother's shoulder; and her five year old self, standing timidly besides her mother.

"Yes," she looked at the picture fondly and sadly. "We took that picture on my mother's birthday. We were in France and my father was business partners with a photographer there so we had a family portrait done."

They paused there, each staring at it for a few moments in silence. "Your mother is very pretty. You look just like her."

Layla blushed at the indirect compliment. People have always praised and appreciated her looks, but for some reason, hearing Sora say it, whether or not Sora actually realized that she had complimented her, made her heart flutter.

They reached the dining room and helped Sora get settled at the table. She left for the kitchen, preparing the meals. Placing an equal amount of spaghetti on two plates, she poured on the sauce, sprinkled some pepper and added a bit of parmesan cheese. She carefully brought the two plates out and placed them on the table. "I hope spaghetti is alright for today."

"Oh that's fine! This looks really good Layla! Did your cooks make it?"

"Actually, I made it," Layla admitted. Well, she had to tell Sora sooner or later. "And there actually aren't any helping hands now. Besides the occasional maids that clean up the house and Mr. Withers who I occasionally request for, we're the only ones here. I'm sorry I lied before, but-"

Wait. Why _did _she lie? Why did she care that Sora was going to be taken back to Japan with her parents? And even if she wasn't allowed to go back, there probably would have been another friend willing to take care of Sora. She knew Ken would be more than willing to, plus he had his family here to take care of Sora and they would most likely do a _much_ better job than she could. So _why_ did she take her in herself because if she cared about Sora's health like she does, wouldn't she let someone else with better resources nurse Sora back to health instead?

Before she became even more lost in her thoughts, she caught Sora looking questionably at her. Oh _god_, how could she have been so _stupid_. For the first time in a long time, Layla found herself rambling, "I, I just, well, I understand after hearing that you probably don't want to be taken care of by me. It was a mistake on my part. I'm usually much more organized than this and you must think I'm terrible for lying to your parents. I'll begin packing your belongings right now and call for Mr. Whithers to drive you to someone else who would do a much better job-"

"Layla!"

Layla stopped her rambling.

Sora smiled and laughed quietly, "It's fine. I'm just happy that you're even taking the time out of your schedule to take care of me and I'm sure you'll do a great job. I don't want to go somewhere else, but I am worried that I'll be a burden on you since you don't have anyone to help you…But if you're fine with it, then I'll do my best to not ask too much of you. Anyway I'm starving so let's eat!"

Layla's heart thumped as Sora took her fork with her left hand and clumsily picked some spaghetti. Watching Sora put it to her mouth, Layla nervously wondered what Sora would think of her cooking. She had tasted it earlier and while it was edible, it was far from what Maquarie or May could produce in five minutes.

Sora swallowed and gave a contemplating look. Layla discovered then that waiting to hear Sora's thoughts was ten times more nerve wracking than waiting to perform the opening shows in the Kaleido Stage and Broadway. "How is it? And give me your honest opinion."

Sora wiped her mouth and said, "It's better than anything I remember eating in the hospital." Sora laughed and smiled reassuringly, "There's plenty of time to improve." She picked up her fork again and continued eating.

Layla let out a breath of relief. At least Sora didn't throw up, so that was a good sign. She too then picked up her fork and began eating, feeling proud to have cooked a meal by herself. Besides, Sora was right, there was plenty of time to improve.

One step at a time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not much for me to comment here besides the usual 'comments and criticism are always appreciated.' Yeah, if anything is confusing like the switching of POVs ('cause I know there's a lot) just tell me. **

**Oh yes, there is one thing I keep forgetting to put/ask. Every fandom has a pairing name, but I haven't seen one for Sora/Layla yet....So how about we make one now? I was thinking along the terms of _Sorla, Layra, Sorala, Laylara, etc. _Any ideas? (And correct me if there already IS a name...)**

**Okay, I'll be ending this author's note now...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please continue the Sora/Layla love. You don't know how happy I am when I see new Layla/Sora stories go up. Let the fandom grow!**

**Till next chapter! :)**


End file.
